personofinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Most Likely To...
"Most Likely To…" is the 19th episode of season 3, and the 64th produced hour of Person of Interest. It originally aired on April 1, 2014. Synopsis Reese and Shaw pose as alumni at a high school reunion in order to keep eyes on the latest POI. Meanwhile, Finch and Fusco travel to Washington, D.C., to investigate the motivations behind Vigilance’s latest attack. Episode Notes *The episode title refers to "most likely to..." awards commonly found in high school yearbooks. *The high school reunion happened on March 28-30, 2014. *One of the books Finch used to learn about safecracking is Wayne B. Yeager's book "Techniques of Safecracking". *The images Finch used for Reese's and Shaw's covers previously appeared in and respectively. *Garrison's comment to Control, "And right now, you should be asking who's going to protect you." is reminiscent of the message "Quis custodiet ipsos custodes?" (or "Who watches the watchmen?") that appeared in binary code when the Machine rebooted in . * Due to the Machine's inactivation of its "Primary Operations", it reassigns all relevant numbers to Root (Analog Interface). Production Notes Bloopers and Continuity Errors * In the police report of Claire's death, it says the 911 call was received at 22:30 and later states that the first units arrived at 10:45. Most police departments and emergency services world wide use military time instead of standard time (am/pm) and would never mix the two, as in this instance it would imply they did not arrive until the following morning. * In one of the MPOV footage at the end of the episode cars are assigned a dashed square instead of the one with the solid vertical lines and central circle. Music *"Low" by Cracker - when Doug "bumps" into Reed while Reese chats with Toke * "Fade into you" by Mazzy Star - during the ballroom dance scene Trivia * Reed is the first perpetrator since Simmons in . * Collier shares traits with Edward Snowden, as they both leaked evidence that the United States government is surveilling the people. * The video feed at the bowling alley is hacked in a similar fashion to . The videos also appear similar because they were both created by Vigilance. * Reese and Shaw both smuggle things into their hotel on their High School reunion getaway. Among their items are grenades, pistol, an FN P90, suppressors, a mini camera, and a laptop. *Congressman Garrison is highlighted with a yellow box, meaning he knows about the existence of the Machine. Collier also expresses knowledge of its existence and may be depicted with a yellow box in future occasions, but he is not seen from the Machine's point of view in this episode. * Collier mentions some previous Persons of Interest. They are Wayne Kruger from , Timothy Sloan from , Arthur Claypool from and , and Leona Wainwright who was killed in the beginning of this episode. *This is the second time that Reese's cover identity is associated with being a dancer. Before, Zoe Morgan introduced Reese as "Savannah, the exotic dancer" in . *This is the third episode in this season in which the team is not able to save a POI (the others are and ). Quotes *"If you keep an open mind, Miss Shaw, you might actually enjoy yourself." (Finch) *"Is that why you had us dress up, Harold, an evening at the theater?" (Shaw) *"Lionel, you don't want to be uncooperative with a federal agent." (Root) *"The Feds are already involved, which means we need to go through official channels. If this comes back on us, prison will be the least of our worries." (Garrison, to Control) *"I got the car all packed. AC/DC or the Dixie Chicks?" (Fusco, to Reese and Shaw) *"You know, I prefer accommodations that don't charge by the hour." (Finch, to Fucso) *"They said you were fast." (Phil, to Reese) *"Nothing is ever easy with you, Finch." (Fusco) *"I may be the one person here who thinks you're innocent." (Shaw, to Reed) *"Isn't anyone at this reunion who they say they are?" (Shaw, to Reese) *"Vigilance isn't here for Matthew, they're here for us!" (Reese, to Shaw) *"Sorry to ruin your diabolical high school cruchfest, but chances are none of us are going to make it out of her alive." (Shaw, to Reed) *"I've killed lots of people, but my friends keep telling me it's wrong." (Shaw, to Reed) *"The public is an ass-hair away from learning their government has been trawling through their personal lives." (Garrison, to Control) *"I would sooner have you terminated than leave this country unprotected." (Control, to Garrison) *"And right now, you should be asking who's going to protect you." (Garrison, to Control) Media References es:Most Likely To... Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Episodes with Multiple Persons of Interest